<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As long as the stars shine by Violets_and_Roses_652479</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635371">As long as the stars shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violets_and_Roses_652479/pseuds/Violets_and_Roses_652479'>Violets_and_Roses_652479</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love you (And I always will) : MLB fanfics that aren't very heterosexual [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All girls school, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alya Césaire Ships It, Aromantic Asexual Alix Kubdel, As in a bit of flirting at the start, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Friend Adrien Agreste, Good Friend Alix Kubdel, Good Friend Kagami Tsurugi, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kinda, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Minor Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Alix Kubdel, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pansexual Alya Césaire, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Past Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Alya Césaire, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, They dance on the line between platonic and romantic flirting as though there's no tomorrow, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, What Did You Expect, but it's fine, it's just mentioned breifly, look - Freeform, marigami is endgame, not much, they're 14/15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violets_and_Roses_652479/pseuds/Violets_and_Roses_652479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of bullying, Marinette's parents decided to send her to a new school, an all girls boarding school, to be precise. As she starts her second year, she's confronted by new feelings, ridiculously attractive girls, and a best friend who won't stop until her ship sails.<br/>A new school, a fresh start. At least that's what Kagami thought. Old feelings and tangled pasts resurface, and one (pretty cute) girl always seems to end up in the middle of it.<br/>---<br/>A marigami boarding school au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love you (And I always will) : MLB fanfics that aren't very heterosexual [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: *Has two fics I'm currently working on, and fifteen drafts*<br/>Also me: What if I write a slowburn marigami all-girls boarding school au.</p><p>But anyway.<br/>Marinette used to go to school with Nino, Kim, and a bunch of other characters, however Lila was bullying her and her parents actually did something about it! So sent her to Françoise Dupont, a boarding school on the outskirts of Paris.<br/>Marinette and Alya dated for a few months the year before this fic is set, however broke up on good terms and continued to be best friends.<br/>This is set at the same time the usual show is, so their 9th grade (according to the French dub), however there are no miraculous'<br/>Also I'm basing most of this on my experiences with a private (kinda? wait my school kinda is a private school... ew) all girls school, so y'know it's going to be gay, the character's are going to have mental breakdowns, and there will be a few dumb character's being classist. And it being an "all girls" school doesn't invalidate Alix' gender, they're still non binary (like me :) ) but it just means that they'd identified as a girl when they started the school, so yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first day back was always the worst, hours of rushing back and forth, trying to squeeze all of her clothes into tiny drawers, convincing Alya not to cover the entire room in Majestia posters, it was exhausting. And the constant stream of people rushing into her room didn't help, though it was nice to see her friends again, especially since she'd been busy helping her parent's in the bakery for most of the summer, and hadn't gotten to talk to them much. Alix had arrived with her, since both of them lived fairly close and their father had been busy working on a new exhibit at the Louvre, but for some reason had decided that lying on Marinette's bed was more important than unpacking their bags, which lay discarded in the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't you unpack at some point?" She huffed, ripping her pillow from under Alix' head. "Nope. No point in unpacking, we'll be out of here in what, 13 weeks? And then I'll have to pack again. I'm preserving energy Marinette." Marinette threw her large (slightly heavy) cat pillow at them at that, "Then go help Myléne. I've got things to do." Alix grumbled, but left anyway, leaving Marinette free to make her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey girl!" Of course it was too much to ask for five minutes alone to get on with her work, and of course Alya had decided that the best place to sit was Marinette's half made bed. Seriously, her bed was the exact same distance from the door as Marinette's, would it have killed her to sit there instead? Marinette gave up, blankets still scattered over the floor and her suitcase still half full, and flopped onto her bed beside Alya, pulling out her phone. "There's a new girl starting, apparently she's like, super rich and her mum's some kind of fencing champion." Marinette snorted at this, they were all kinda rich, the uniforms alone cost around two hundred and fifty euros, and then there was the laptops and textbooks and trips and- anyway, it was the sort of school you couldn't attend unless you had a fair amount of money. But despite this, there were some people with ridiculous amounts of money, most notably Chloé Bourgeois, who could probably pay for their entire year's tuition, and it was always funny to watch them wander around the school grounds all high and mighty, lording over the peasants. "And she's dorming with Alix and Myléne!" That was even funnier, Alix had a tendency to pull pranks and laze around all day, and Myléne, while one of the sweetest girls in the year, was rather scatterbrained, and her projects were often rather... explosive. The combination left the pair with the messiest dorm, and would definitely annoy the fancy new girl that had ended up with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya's phone began to ring, and a dreamy smile came over her face. Marinette raised her eyebrow at her, knowing from past experience that was Alya's "in love" expression. Still, she turned her attention back to her Instagram feed, scrolling aimlessly through memes and the occasional photo of a cat. That was until a familiar voice filled the room. "Hey dudette!" Marinette snatched the phone from her best friend, pulling it to her ear. "Nino?" She swatted away Alya, brushing off her feeble attempts to snatch the phone back. "Wait Marinette? You're Alya's friend?" Alya huffed and rolled off the bed, glaring at her as she walked out of the room. "Yeah, I haven't spoken to you in ages Nino, what's going on at school?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing much, Lila's gone on another "diplomatic trip" so we're spared that pain at least.” Marinette groaned, typical Lila, lying with every breath and manipulating everyone in sight. Three years of that, being convinced that her parents were awful people, that her friends hated her, that she was the only one keeping Lila happy, of course, looking back it was obvious how toxic she’d been, but at the time… “Oh and I released some songs on spotify." That was surprising, but nice to hear. He’d always been passionate about music. "Dude! You could have text me- Ahh!" She fell to the floor as her sheets were ripped from beneath her, presumably by Alya who snatched the phone from her hands and skipped out of the room, leaving Marinette sat amongst a pile of pillows and blankets, rubbing her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, at least it wasn’t the last time she’d hear from Nino, and in all fairness, he had phoned Alya. Glancing around the room, she found that all motivation to unpack and organize her things had escaped her, so she left, shutting the door on her mess and responsibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down the hall, Juleka and Rose were pinning something to the notice board, presumably a poster for Kitty Section, Juleka’s brother’s band that Marinette had somehow found herself a part of. Thankfully not playing music, it seemed to be the one thing she could never quite wrap her head around, and maths and physics and- ok the one </span>
  <em>
    <span>creative</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing she couldn’t understand. She walked over to the girls, giving them a small smile as she approached. Sure enough, the poster she’d designed was pinned awkwardly to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it?” She turned to Rose, grinning, “I love it! You two are still playing your song on Friday, right?” They nodded in unison, and the three ended up in a passionate conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their discussion was disturbed about five minutes later, however, when someone tapped Marinette’s shoulder. She spun around, expecting to see Myléne or Sabrina, or perhaps even Chloé, since they had yet to arrive. Instead she was met with deep brown eyes glaring at her expectantly. There was something about that glare that made her breath hitch and a fierce blush coat her cheeks. Her cheeks were dusted in light freckles, barely visible in the dim hallway, and where her eyes caught the light, they seemed to glow a magnificent amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” She snapped back to reality, realising she’d been staring at the girl for way longer than was appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… Hi! I’m M-Mar- uhh… Marinette!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so Chloé is a little different in this au... but as time goes on you'll realise why.<br/>I wrote this listening to girl in red... yeah I feel very gay rn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagami thanked the woman who had shown her to the dorm. It wasn’t like the boarding schools she had read about, instead of being one large room, the dorm was made up of a small corridor with several separate rooms. Suitcases lined the hall, faint laughter coming from behind closed doors. She sighed, she would likely be the only new girl this year, which would probably leave her alone. A girl burst out of one of the rooms, shouting excitedly into her phone and shoving past Kagami, barely even noticing her presence. That was nothing new. She slipped into the bathroom, taking a moment to collect herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she hadn’t even noticed she’d been crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes she left, falling back into the cold and composed persona she had developed after years of media attention. Three girls had gathered by a board, chatting happily, laughing. As she walked towards them, she took in their features, the tallest had dark black hair that faded into purple, pretty, though Kagami had thought bright colours like that wouldn’t be allowed, her arm was wrapped around a short girl with a pixie cut, who reminded Kagami of one of the fairies from the books she used to read. The third girl had her back to her, short black hair pulled into two pigtails, the parting was messy, though she assumed she couldn’t judge, today was about settling in and unpacking, not making impressions and looking their best. She tapped the girl lightly, and she spun around, giggling. The girl stared at her, blushing furiously for a few moments. Kagami wouldn’t be surprised if she was doing the same, she was pretty cute, and her laugh made Kagami’s heart flutter. “Hello?” She questioned after a few moments of silence, watching as the girl blinked in shock, opening and closing her mouth a few times in what Kagami assumed was confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… Hi! I’m M-Mar- uhh… Marinette!” She raised an eyebrow at the girl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what kind of person forgets their own name? Surely the most prestigious school in Paris did not admit such stupid people into their classes? Whatever faint attraction Kagami had felt for the girl fell away, crashing and shattering into a thousand pieces. While Marinette was objectively pretty, she certainly did not have the confidence and intelligence Kagami looked for in women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagami Tsurugi. I was told someone would show me around?” The girl blinked a few times, before smiling, though it seemed a little forced, and walking past Kagami. “Did they tell you which room you’d be in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Room four.” Marinette smirked, though she wasn’t really sure what was funny. Perhaps it was some inside joke? Or maybe the girl was planning some childish prank? Or she may just be reading too far into things, Marinette might have just been smiling in a friendly manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Alix and-” Or not. The girl pushed open the door, revealing a mess of clothes and crisp packets and a weird array of glass containers. “Myléne.” And with that, Marinette left her alone with the two girls, who stared up at her with intrigue and mischief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m Alix, they/them pronouns.” So not two girls then, Kagami corrected herself, nodding at them. “Kagami Tsurugi, I use she/ her pronouns, thank you for informing me.” Myléne snorted, her and Alix exchanging a look Kagami couldn’t quite decipher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour of unpacking and awkward conversations later, she was finally led to a room at the end of the hall. Her classmates were gathered in what Kagami assumed was a common room of sorts, settled into large sofas, cuddled together on beanbags, some even sat on the floor. Myléne went and sat beside the two girls from earlier on the larger sofa, while Alix decided to lie on the floor in the centre of the room, from what Kagami had seen of them, she wasn’t that surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood awkwardly in the door, unsure of what to do. The only free seat in the room seemed to be beside Marinette, which wasn’t hugely appealing considering her and the rude girl that had barged past her earlier kept glancing at her and giggling. “Very pretty… rude though… girls like that.” Kagami caught fragments of their conversation as she slipped into the chair, sighing at how negative it was. So much for a fresh start. She had sworn to herself that this time she would be herself, she would make friends, laugh, joke, be happy, but all that had crumbled at the sight of Marinette, at the sudden feeling of vulnerability that came with being open and herself. Kagami had built up her persona for a reason, the press were ruthless and cutting, but every rejection and hateful comment they made stung a little less knowing they weren’t actually talking about the real her. Adrien was perhaps the only person who had seen her without her mask, while their relationship had pretty much been forced by their parents and Kagami’s desperate attempt to hide her sexuality, they had still become close friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her classmates chatted amongst themselves, some scrolled through their phones, some read books, some even slept. Those around her ignored Kagami for the most part, which suited her as she pulled out the collection of papers she had been given when she arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually someone spoke up, a familiar affected british accent filling the room. Chloé fucking Bourgeois. As if this day couldn’t get any worse. “Kagami Tsurugi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fixed the girl with a cold glare, offering no response, before turning back to her papers. Giving the timetable an angry look it definitely did not deserve. “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Fine, be like that.” The blonde turned away from her, “Marinette!” She plopped herself into Marinette’s lap, the girl in question simply rolling her eyes before fiddling with Chloé’s hair. Marinette, Chloé, and the other girl fell into a muffled conversation. Kagami sighed, tuning out their giggles and snorts, ignoring the strands of blonde hair that now rested on her lap.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know nothing of the French education system fyi... My French decided to skip that bit and makes us learn about the imperfect tense for the entirety of year nine instead (even though we had been learning it for two years before)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slammed shut, the students exchanging worried glances as the new girl left the room. She felt guilty, really she did, teasing the girl earlier, leaving her alone with Alix, ignoring her when she’d sat beside her, but she was just so… uptight? And even from the short conversation they’d had, she had seemed so snooty and full of herself.</p><p>“Thank god she’s gone.” Marinette shot a glare at the girl in her lap, who scoffed and turned her attention back to her nails. Still, she couldn’t help but agree with the blonde, Kagami brought an unusual tension into the room, and now that she’d left, everything felt so much more comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette slid into the seat between Alix and Chloé, jabbing her <a href="https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=spoon">spoon</a> angrily into her <a href="https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=cereal">cereal</a>. Her second bowl of <a href="https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=cereal">cereal</a>. Of course, Marinette was known for her clumsiness, this wasn’t the first time she’d had to replace her meal after the original had ended up all over the floor, but this time was different. It wasn’t her fault! If <em>she </em>hadn’t got in her way- There was a one way system in the canteen for a reason! And then she had the <em>audacity </em>to blame Marinette for it!</p><p>“What’s her problem?” She shrugged in response, scowling at the table. It was only their third day back, and yet Kagami had somehow managed to screw up the entire term. Patronising her in every lesson, intentionally bumping into her and making Marinette spill her food or pencil case or drop her books, speaking over her in class and getting paired with Marinette for three out of the five lessons they had had this term (although she supposed Kagami wasn’t really at fault: the randomly generated seating plans had screwed that up for her), Marinette was sick of it.</p><p>“She’s always been like that, stuck up and full of herself.” Marinette bit back a laugh at that, Chloé? Calling other people out for being selfish? “Like you can talk.” She grinned slyly at the blonde, “Okay maybe… but when I compliment myself it’s actually true.” Marinette rolled her eyes and rested her head on Chloé’s shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t know guys… maybe we should give her a chance!” The way every person at the table turned to Rose with raised eyebrows was almost synchronised, it was actually kind of funny, but the girl didn’t back down, “She could change if we’re nicer to her! When Chloé started she was a horrible person, but look at her now!” It was Chloé who was met with a deadpan expression from the entire group this time when she tried to protest Rose’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>She was late. She was very, very late. Her first <a href="https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=art">art</a> lesson of the year, and she was late.</p><p>Marinette sprinted across the courtyard, her portfolio, loose papers, and fabric samples clutched close to her chest as she ran.  Until they weren’t. Her head slammed into someone’s chest, knocking her down to the floor, months of work scattered out on the pavement around her. She scrambled to pick them up, thankful there was no breeze today else she might have lost some to the wind.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to help me?” She mumbled at whoever she’d run into, who had made no move to assist her. Yes, Marinette had technically been the one at fault, but it was basic manners, wasn’t it? She lifted her head to glare up at them- Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Kagami Tsurugi, making her drop her things for the second time today. Brilliant. Marinette stumbled to her feet once the final piece of paper found its way back into her hands.</p><p>“You should watch where you’re going.” That was all she had to say? Apparently so, as the girl walked past Marinette, leaving her stood alone in the middle of the courtyard, face red with anger.</p><p>Five minutes later she stormed into the <a href="https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=art">art</a> room, the door slamming behind her as she threw her papers onto the desk. Her <a href="https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=teacher">teacher</a> sent her a questioning glance, annoyance painted on his face. “Sorry I’m late sir, I got… held up.” Alix snickered beside her, Marinette making a rude hand gesture at them under the desk, face flushed with frustration and embarrassment. Of course Alix would take her disgruntled appearance and furious blush out of context, and her reasoning for being late sounded- Nope! Not going there. Marinette turned her attention to her designs, organising them after their perfect <a href="https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=order">order</a> had been disrupted.</p><p>Around three minutes later, the <a href="https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=art">art</a> room was filled with a cry as Marinette rifled through her bag, digging desperately through every pocket, retracing every step in her mind, it was gone. The design she had spent three weeks on, was gone. And she had left her room with it, she was certain, she remembered checking fifteen times to make sure it was there. And now it was gone.</p><p>Now, Marinette wasn’t one to jump to conclusions without proof... (she could tell herself that as much as she wanted, it was a lie), but she was certain Kagami had been the one to take it. Considering it had been there before she bumped into her, and gone five minutes later, there wasn’t any other explanation. Kagami had stolen her design. There were many things she could forgive, Kagami’s bluntness and cold nature were annoying, but not unforgivable, and the bumping into each other constantly were just accidents that kept piling up, again, annoying, but not unforgivable. But stealing her designs? That crossed a line. Especially since this piece was absolutely vital to her passing the year.</p><p>The second she was dismissed, she bolted back to the dorm, anger and hate burning in her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks, though she didn’t care, all that mattered was getting back and- and she wasn’t sure what. She darted into a nearby toilet, giving in to the despair building up inside her, sobs racking her body, her breaths coming out in uneven <a href="https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=pants">pants</a>.</p><p>She fucking <em>hated </em>Kagami.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You may think Marinette's over reacting in this chapter, but also, canon Marinette is very quick to judge... and also I want to write enemies to lovers and that doesn't work if they just, don't like each other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marinette jumps to conclusions and Kagami get's pissed off. Also some Adrien because Kagami needs a friend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seven times Marinette had crashed into her over the last two days. Sure, people were clumsy, but it was too much to be a coincidence. The girl had finally stood up and was now staring angrily at her, and Kagami matched her glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should watch where you’re going.” As she spoke, she noticed a piece of paper hidden in a bush, it could just be litter, but it wouldn’t hurt to check, right? She brushed past Marinette, moving to untangle the paper from the leaves, letting out a small sigh of relief when she realised it wasn’t ruined: as much as she disliked Marinette, she wasn’t really looking to make an enemy of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette-” She was gone, already halfway across the courtyard. Ah well, she could return it later. Her eyes fixated on the design as she headed to the library. It was stunning- a ladybird-themed ball gown, huge spotted tulle skirts, a bodice adorned with intricate golden embroidery- who knew such a clumsy scatterbrained girl could design something so perfectly detailed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later she left the library, Marinette’s sketch tucked in between the pages of her textbooks, carefully positioned so as not to crumple the edges. It was lunch, and she wasn’t entirely sure where to find the girl, but at some point she’d have to go back to the dorm, they had PE next and unless she’d been carrying her pe kit around all day- which Kagami knew for a fact she hadn’t- she’d have to come back to change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked timidly on the door, letting out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding when Alya (Apparently that was the name of the girl who had so rudely barged past her on the first day) invited her inside. Marinette seemed quick to judge and jump to conclusions, and Kagami wasn’t really in the mood for an argument right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was a mess. Almost as messy as her own (Though that wasn’t her fault), littered with fabric and posters and newspapers. The newspapers were most likely Alya’s, Kagami had learned she wanted to become a famous reporter some day, and Marinette was most likely responsible for the large array of fabrics if her talent for design was anything to go off. “I think Marinette dropped this-” She pulled the design from her bag, “Make sure it gets back to her.” Alya scanned over the paper, before nodding and turning back to her computer. Kagami took this as an invitation to leave, and turned to face the door, meeting tearstained bluebell eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Her voice was...she wasn’t entirely sure how to describe it? Angry and sad and broken and calm all at once? But she looked like she’d been crying for hours, and she was shaking and biting her lip and like the slightest wrong move would tip her over the edge. Kagami forced a softness to her voice, barely noticeable, but it was the tone that used to calm Adrien when he got mad at his father, or missed his mum, despite whatever tensions lay between Marinette and herself, the girl didn’t need Kagami’s cold and distant facade right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to return-” She was cut off by a sarcastic laugh. “Return the design you stole? Get out.” She was going there was she? Assuming Kagami had </span>
  <em>
    <span>stolen</span>
  </em>
  <span> that dumb design? How fucking stupid was she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steal?” Kagmai let out a sharp laugh, ignoring the small gathering of students outside the door, “Why the fuck-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said get out!” Kagami was fuming now. Was this girl really such an idiot? Could she not deal with a simple adult conversation? “I didn’t steal your stupid design!” Her fists shook at her side, an angry blush burning over her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Then why did you have it?” God she really was such an idiot! How could people stand her?  “Because you dropped it!” Marinette scoffed at that, stepping into the room, folding her arms. “And you didn’t think of giving it back to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so-! You know what? Forget it.” Kagami stormed out of the room, slamming into Marinette’s shoulder as she went, ignoring the glares and shocked expressions of her classmates. Fucking Marinette and her stupid temper, what slim chance she’d had of making friends was long gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her mother would be glad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled out her phone, clicking on the first of the two saved numbers as she slammed her door shut behind her, kicking the mess Alix and Myléne had left on the floor out of the way in her rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later Kagami was laughing at the blonde panting on the bench beside her. Five times in a row she’d defeated him now, suppressing her anger as they fenced. It helped clear her head, and with only the two of them running around his school’s courtyard, she could drop her mask and be herself for the first time in weeks. She offered him her water, which he gulped down desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” He spoke up after a while, “How’s Dupont?” Kagami rolled her eyes in response, feelings she thought she had squashed bubbling up again. “Stupid. How’s public school?” He smiled, a genuine, happy smile for the first time since his mother had fallen ill, “Amazing! I’ve made a few friends, and one of them has dragged me into his band- You should come to our ‘concert’ next weekend! It’s going to be awesome.” She grinned, “I’ll be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted for a while until Kagami had to leave, the light, bubbly happiness she had found in the past hour instantly drowned out by negativity as she headed back to the school. Worry built up within her as she pushed open the common room door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagami stormed from the room, leaving the students in varying degrees of shock and anger. Someone was rubbing her shoulder and whispering something in her ear, though Marinette wasn’t sure who, and she didn’t really care. She turned and left the room, hatred bubbling up inside of her, burning through her veins. Maybe she was overreacting a little, Kagami had returned her design without a single crease or grease mark, handing it back in the same pristine condition it had been in when she’d dropped it. And she had photocopied it, she’d learnt from Lila that anything that could go wrong, most likely would- she’d burned and ripped up Marinette’s sketch books more times then she could count after she’d shown her true colours. It was probably that which caused Marinette to get so angry and defensive over her sketch. Designing and being creative- it was her livelihood, and she was way too used to it being destroyed to take any more risks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a door slamming echoed through the hall, startling Marinette out of her misery. Or at least, reminding her that it wasn’t the best time to have another breakdown, not with everyone’s eyes on her. She forced a smile to her face, faking a bright tone as she spoke, “We should go to lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloé and Alix hadn’t joined them in the canteen, and Marinette wasn’t sure whether she should be concerned, she wouldn’t put it past them to play some kind of cruel joke on Kagami, and as angry as she might be, no one really deserved the pair’s wrath. Still, the feeling of unease was pushed away in moments, with Alya dragging her into another in depth discussion about the blog she was working on, something about superheroes through history? Marinette wasn’t sure, Alya spoke at a million miles per minute, and it was hard to focus on what exactly she was saying, but it was nice seeing her friend so enthusiastic about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could cut the tension in the common room with a knife, she wasn’t sure what had happened, only that when her and Alya entered, Chloé and Kagami were glaring daggers at each other as Alix leaned lazily against the lockers, grinning as though they were watching the most exciting thing in their life. A quick glance at Kagami reassured Marinette that the two hadn’t done anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> extreme, the girl still had all her hair, her uniform was intact, and nothing was dyed a hideous neon green. She tiptoed over to Alix, careful not to disturb whatever standoff the two girls were having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” She pulled open her locker, pushing her phone to the back of the shelf. “They found out they have a mutual friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Marinette jumped as Alya spoke up, hitting her head against the top of her locker. The other two ignored her groan of pain. “He’s invited both of them to see him next weekend.” She turned to face Alix, biting back laughter, “At the same time?” They nodded enthusiastically, “And he wants them to ‘try to get along’” It took all of Marinette’s strength to contain her giggles, not wanting to clue the others in on their whispered conversation. “It’s going to be fucking hilarious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The week passed quickly, in all fairness there were only two days before the weekend, but still, they passed in the blink of an eye, and the class found themselves gathered in the common room on Friday night, (they had reluctantly dragged Kagami along, mostly due to Rose’ insistence). Once a fortnight they gathered together every blanket and pillow the group possessed and had a sleepover, playing music by Kitty Section and Jagged Stone on full volume as they watched horror movies and scared the shit out of each other, staying up until 5am eating sweets and drinking alco-pops that Chloé had somehow obtained (honestly, they were afraid to ask). And so Marinette found herself buried under ridiculous amounts of blankets, smiling peacefully as the group discussed the various reasons why eating lava was a good idea (it’s not, you will die, the author does not condone such actions). She glanced around the room, eventually finding Kagami, who sat a little outside their circle, stifling a laugh. It confused her, how the stoic, emotionally void girl could just sit there, giggling at such a stupid discussion. Normally the girl, at least in Marinette’s mind, would have snapped at their idiocy, dampening the mood, but instead she just sat laughing along with the rest of them. A small part of her mind wondered if she had misjudged the girl, it wouldn’t be the first time she had jumped to conclusions and doubted people’s intentions. She shook away the thought, Adrien was different, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t stolen her sketches, it would be stupid to compare the two. She ignored Kagami, turning back to the group as Alix offered her a bottle of alco-pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s hair scrunched against the pillow, her eyebrows furrowing together in a mixture of pain and confusion, her head was foggy and her stomach churned, how much had she had to drink? They had a rule that they would only have one bottle of whatever Chloé brought at the most, and only on special occasions. No one wanted to get drunk, or get expelled for underage drinking (the drinks were barely 4% alcohol, the chances of getting drunk were slim, and they drank so little they were certain it didn’t count as underage drinking, but it wasn’t worth the risk). Still, no matter how many rules they put in place, things always got a bit out of hand the first weekend back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, opening them slowly as she noticed the warm breath on her forehead. Sun leaked through the open window, painting the room in a warm glow, Marinette grumbled into her pillow, looking up at the person beside her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened in shock.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how does Marinette know Adrien? Only time will tell...<br/>Also, ladybug and Chat Noir might not exist in this au, but Alya is still obsessed with superheroes and has a conspiracy blog connecting old myths and legends and historical figures together</p><p>Don't drink underage, umm, yeah, be responsible ig</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>starts writing several long fanfics for mlb, immediately loses interest in the show<br/>But on that note, updates are going to be few and far between, and I'm cutting down the plot so it should only be 25? chapters long, but I will finish it, before... May? Or midway through May?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The scent of alcohol was overwhelming,and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. There were at least fifty bottles scattered around the room, shared between ten of them. If her mother knew that this was what happened- Never mind, her mother wouldn’t know, they’d clearly done this before, the whole drinking until they passed out thing, so surely they’d know how to hide it from the teachers? She shook away the thought,becoming aware of the warm body cuddled against her. A fiery blush rose to her cheeks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck fuckfuckfuck, She was sleeping with a girl!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, not sleeping sleeping, just cuddling, and, oh fuck , what if she’d done something last night? She racked her brain frantically, finding only a splitting headache she hadn’t noticed before, and blurred memories. She glanced down at the girl, drawing a sharp breath at the sight of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Holy fuck she was cuddling Marinette. She was pretty, her hair a mess, her nosed scrunched up , her mouth hanging open, a mess, but a beautiful one. No. No she shouldn’t think like that, Marinette was rude, obnoxious, loud, quick tempered and impulsive, not to mention an idiot. She hated her, and yet, for some reason, Kagami couldn’t find it in herself to push the sleeping girl away. Her eyes darted around the room, searching desperately for someone to help her, Alya sat on the sofa, staring down at Kagami with a wicked smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a minute, both glaring at each other with malice and mischief. It was broken however, when Marinette let out a scream, shoving herself away from Kagami and waking every other person in the room. The others murmured in confusion, while Marinette turned her attention back to Kagami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell! Would it not have killed you to give me some space?” She really, really wasn’t in the mood for this. Her head was still pounding (she should probably get some water) and still sat in clothes stained in alcohol and sweat from yesterday. “You were the one lying on top of me.” Her voice was monotone, bored, to the point. A week of petty arguments and blinding rage had been exhausting, and getting angry wasn’t helping to fix whatever mess they had ended up in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for-” The girl was cut off by Rose, who stood beside them with a stern, yet gentle look on her face. “Marinette.” She grinned down at the two of them, offering her hand out to the pigtailed girl, whose face was red with either embarrassment or anger, Kagami wasn’t sure. “Help me tidy up?” She led Marinette to the other side of the room, picking up empty bottles and crisp packets as they walked, a smile still on her face- somehow. Rose was maybe the only person Kagami liked in this place, always jumping in to diffuse an argument, never truly judging Kagami, only offering words of advice and a person to talk to. Maybe she’d go so far as to call Rose her friend, if she weren’t so uncertain as to what friendship really was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ughh she’s unbearable!” She whispered to Alya, slipping into the seat beside the girl on the sofa. Alya was… She wasn’t really sure, she didn’t seem to hate Kagami, but she didn’t like her either, really she just stood on the sidelines, grinning with a malicious glint in her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? The two of you seem to be pretty close-” Yet another suggestive comment,</span>
  <em>
    <span> thanks a lot Alya.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “We were asleep!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t seem too happy at the thought of waking her up.” She glared at the reporter, struggling to find something to say, to argue back and prove the girl wrong. But, it was hard, she wasn’t entirely wrong, Kagami hadn’t wanted to disturb Marinette, because if she did the other girl would cause a fuss and get annoyed, that was the only reason, of course, the only-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you hated me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </em>
  <span> hates you, And I’m her friend so-” Another rule of friendship she would have to learn. It was confusing, with Adrien they were just, well, it was only the two of them, and occasionally Chloé, they didn’t have to deal with all this drama and other people’s issues. Even when she complained about people at school, she knew Adrien would withhold judgement until he met the person she was annoyed with, and slap some sense into her if she was being stupid (not literally, of course, Adrien was too sweet for that).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I know you didn’t steal her design, and that you haven’t done anything to intentionally hurt her, other than maybe being a bit rude.” Kagami raised her eyebrow in confusion, Alya knew she wasn’t lying… “Then why-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, you’re both so blinded by rage that there would be no point,” She was right, could she honestly say she would believe Alya if she was in Marinette’s position? Because she wouldn’t, it would only piss her off more. “besides, it’s fun.” Alya adds, grinning madly again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a psychopath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just interested in this enemies to lovers thing you two have going on.” Enemies to love- what the FUCK. What the actual FUCK. Enemies to lovers her arse, as if she would ever love Marinette. God these girls were dumb. Her? Liking Marinette? Please, she’d like that girl when pigs learned how to fly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a pig kwami, and since kwamis can fly, Kagami likessssss Marinette<br/>Also, Alya isn't insane, she's just there for the drama (besides, she sly and sneaky, like a fox, also I stg if she doesn't get the fox miraculos again in s4 I will leave this fandom and never return)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>